


My Deadly Servant of Evil

by SanguineQueen



Series: The London Underground [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Big Gay Mobsters, Dark Barry Allen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Len and Leo are twins, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, London Underground, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masterbation, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Power Bottom Barry Allen, Sex Toys, Slave Barry Allen, leo Snart is the best brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineQueen/pseuds/SanguineQueen
Summary: When a man calling himself Jack the Ripper begins terrorizing the streets of London, it is up to Leonard (Snart) Wynters and his servant Barry Allen to find out who he is and make sure he pays for all the metahumans he has murdered.Mob boss Leonard Snart and slave Barry Allen AU inspired by Cold Hard Cash by MeowitskatmofoIMPORTANT: THIS IS A HEAVY MASTER/SLAVE FANFIC AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SMUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: The London Underground [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826581
Kudos: 30





	My Deadly Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A HEAVY MASTER/SLAVE FANFIC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
> ALSO YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ “BLOOD AND PUNISHMENTS” BEFORE STARTING THIS but if you want more background it is preferred...  
> 
> 
> Proceed to the smut ColdFlash lovers~

Barry was a servant, not a slave. Even though he had been bought a year and a half ago, his master never treated him like some of the bastards outside his estate. He was Barry’s keeper, his protector, his _love_. Anyone who said otherwise paid with their head.

Barry made his way down the winding staircase into the room where he always met his master after a job. Blood still splattered the bottom of his coat and his thighs were covered in mud. A small ornate box hung by a chain on his belt holding the secret contents he was entrusted to deliver.

“Are you seriously going to track mud on my carpet, Barry?” His master drawled. “It’s a pain to clean.”

Barry stood at the bottom of the stairs. He brought forth the box into his hands.

“I thought you’d want to see what I brought you, sir.”

“Hm? And what _did_ you bring me, my Scarlet?”

Barry rushed to present both himself and the box in front of the one and only Leonard Wynters.

Leonard was poised like a cat, lounging on a chaise-lounge in the middle of his foyer and library. The fireplace roared in front of him and the flames made his eyes dance with every passing spark, casting the book shelves on the walls with a warm glow. His suit had not a single wrinkle on its delicate, royal blue fabric fit for only a king.

Barry opened the ornate box with one hand, undoing the first buttons of his dressing shirt with the other. Leonard stared at the contents and his hand came up to cup Barry’s cheek.

“You did well, my Scarlet. Passionate and beautiful as always.”

Barry preened, almost dropping the box, but Leonard was quicker. The mob boss took the box and set it aside for later review. The heart inside no longer beat with the fever it had before. Now it was black and charred like coal.

“Come.” Leonard pet the chais with his hand and Barry sat obediently on his thighs, almost straddling him. “Let’s have a good look at you.”

Barry leaned back and let his master undress him. It was these gentle touches that were the best part of his life.

His long velvet red coat came away first, button after button, piece by piece. It fell away to reveal the white undershirt underneath where drops of blood had stained its silky material. Leonard tutted but still pressed on, removing the shirt with careful fingers up and over Barry’s head. There were no scars on his milky white skin, his healing abilities had seen to that, but still his master pressed featherlight kisses across his jaw and collarbone as if he was made of glass.

“I’m not going to break under your care,” Barry chuckled. Leonard trailed a single finger down his back in one of his more ticklish spots and he shivered. “I’m not as fragile as I used to be.”

Leonard drew back from his kissing. He licked his lips as if he could taste the blood below Barry’s pulse. “You might not be fragile, but you must be protected. Did they give you any trouble?”

Barry shook his head, even as Leonard continued to run his hands up and down his body.

“Any setbacks I must know about?”

Barry exposed his throat so his master could latch on. “I was outnumbered. Jesse knew I was coming somehow, someway. He also mentioned Lex Luthor before I killed him. Something about retribution.”

Leonard licked a long line from Barry’s collarbone to his shoulder. “Do you think Luthor would plot against me?”

“I hope not. No one is as powerful as you.”

Leonard chuckled darkly. “I appreciate your support, but not everyone thinks as highly of me as you do.”

Barry made a noise when Leonard dipped his hand lower into the waistband of his pants, cupping him through his underwear. He was already half hard, but knew when to control himself unless he was told it was okay to let loose.

Leonard released him slowly, instead drawing lazy circles on his hips. The branded mark of the Wynters Crest was where his fingers froze, skimming it lazily like it was a new burn. Barry rocked to the beat.

“How many did you kill?”

Barry stilled. Leonard pet his right thigh then, moving upwards. That forced eye contact and hazel eyes met icy blue.

“10 I think. I don’t remember.”

The fingers trailed even lower, breaching the waistband and Leonard pulled the pants down so they exposed Barry’s ass.

“Did you do what I asked you to do? To lock them away? The memories.”

Barry gulped when he felt his underwear was peeled away from his skin. His cock was already dripping precum and without control he wouldn’t last too long.

“I did, sir. Thank you for teaching me that.”

Leonard stopped his touching, instead sat up. Barry moved to then sit in his lap when his master’s back hit the arm of the chaise-lounge. Their lips were inches apart but neither moved to close the distance.

Leonard cocked his head to the side, his expression guarded, almost emotionless. He went to touch Barry’s collarbone, his fingers then circled his neck and held it tight.

“Do you want to do this with or without your powers, Scarlet?”

Barry closed his eyes and exhaled. What he said next surprised him and he shook like he was freezing.

“Without.”

Their lips crashed together in a sea of emotions. It was too much and not enough at the same time, even as Leonard kicked away the rest of Barry’s clothing to have him spread out before him. He put a pillow under Barry’s head to make sure he was comfortable and they were on each other again, skin on the fine silk of Leonard’s suit.

There was licking and touching and oh so many kisses as Barry moaned at all the attention. He shuddered when his master traced a light finger to circle at his entrance, parting his cheeks in a way that used to have Barry’s face heat up.

“You’re so eager, aren’t you?” Leonard’s voice was like a purr. “So beautiful.”

Barry bit his lip when instead of one finger, two slid inside him and scissored him open. There was a slap to his thigh and he actually did cry out when Leonard licked a slow line down his chest all the way to Barry’s throbbing cock.

“Well, well.” Leonard smirked when Barry’s cock twitched at his voice. “I wonder how long I can have you last with your refractory period. Or should we play a little game? I bet you could cum three...maybe four times before you’re ready for my cock.”

Barry whined. “Please, sir. I need you...”

“Is that right?”

Leonard leaned back and took a good look. He must’ve liked what he saw because Barry’s legs were suddenly being pulled up, his legs locking around Leonard’s shoulders while his master dug his fingers deeper into his ass. Barry cried out when a particular spot was hit and vibrations took him.

“That’s a good boy,” Leonard praised as Barry continued to shake like he was freezing. “Very good. Again?”

Barry nodded and that same sweet spot was hit so he cried out against his hand. It was too much. The pleasure was too much sometimes, even though he didn’t want it to stop.

“When I ask you a question you answer me,” Leonard growled, starting to remove his fingers. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, master. Please continue...it’s good.”

Sweat gleamed on Barry’s forehead as Leonard pumped his two fingers quickly out of him, in and out, while his other hand went to stroke his weeping cock. Barry cried out again when the fingers were taken out and he was left empty, but something wet was right there to fill him again.

Holy crap, it was his master’s tongue!

Barry moaned and gave himself fully over, the vibrations taking over as he came in his master’s palm. White spilled against his eye as he road out the aftermath, panting hard. Even though he must’ve looked absolutely sinful and dirty, Leonard gazed down at him like he was the most beautiful creature on the planet, even covered in cum.

“How was that, Scarlet?” Leonard pressed a hand to Barry’s cheek.

Barry leaned into the caress and sighed. “It was so good. Thank you, sir.”

Leonard’s lips curled up into a sadistic smirk. “Good. Because I’m about to make you scream.”

Barry was flipped roughly so his ass was now in the air and his face was pressed into the leather of the chais-lounge. His cock was trapped in between his chest and the couch, but he didn’t protest when more of Leonard’s tongue licked its way into his gaping hole.

It was so good and ridiculously unfair how much Leonard could make Barry melt just by eating him out. It was like he was his own personal buffet and Leonard couldn’t get enough. Barry was almost rock hard again by the time he felt the sting of a slap.

“Stop rocking,” Leonard command. Barry mewled; he hadn’t noticed he had been moving. “You’ll stay very still or I won’t let you cum again.”

Barry nodded, facing his head as much as he could to catch a glimpse of Leonard’s head behind him. “Yes, sir.”

Leonard licked one final stripe all the way up Barry’s ass cheeks before undoing his slacks and moving into position. He no longer had his suit jacket, but still the rumpled button down shirt and pressed slacks were just as sexy as if he was fully naked.

Barry tried not to move before he felt his master’s thick cock start to push its way inside of him. He groaned when it was fully sheathed. It stuffed him to the brim.

“Such a good boy for me,” Leonard our red as he started to thrust slow. “So so good, my Scarlet. Let me take care of you. Let go.”

And so Barry did. He let Leonard take care of him as he pounded into him without abandon and Barry came for the second time, his cum staining the couch and his cock continued torub uncomfortably on the leather. That didn’t matter though because Leonard was right there on the brink, coming closer to his own release.

Barry grinned when an idea overtook him and he gave a full body vibration, from his hair all the way down to his toes. It must’ve been enough because Leonard came inside of him with a loud moan Barry would treasure forever.

They fell against each other satiated, Leonard pressed into Barry’s back like he was shielding him from something. Perhaps he was as Barry made to move and properly gaze up at his one and only love.

“That was fun,” he said with a giggle.

Leonard pressed a quick kiss to his sweaty temple as he got off and went to re-zip his pants. “You’re adorable, Scarlet.”

Barry sat up and grimaced at the mess they had made. His ass ached slightly, but with his powers that would disappear soon. That was sometimes a blessing and a curse.

“What’s on the menu today?” He asked cheekily. Leonard was looking at him again with the fondness he adored. “Me again?”

Leonard smirked at the joke. “While I would love that, play time is over. I have business and so do you so let’s get you dressed.”

Barry pouted slightly, but obeyed. He cleaned himself with his already soiled clothing, and took the fluffy robe Leonard gave him with a smile. His old clothes—save for his velvet jacket—would need to be burned so there was no use trying to save them.

While Leonard went to put the box Barry had brought him next to the others, he also made sure to pass the small chest housing different articles of clothing for emergencies. Barry let himself lay back on the non soiled part of the chais as Leonard went to dress him with careful fingers and precision. A cream colored shirt with a low collar was drawn over his head and the material felt cool on his skin. Breeches were also tucked over Barry’s legs and Leonard tied them tight with a leather belt.

They shared a smile as Barry sat up and stretched, making sure his shirt rode up just right.

“No underwear today for either of us, I see,” he said with a chuckle. It was easy to joke after sex when the euphoria was still making him high as a kite. “That for later?”

“If you behave.”

They didn’t say much else before a knock on the far end of the library caught their attention. Leonard growled low in his throat, clearly not wanting to be interrupted, but Barry beat him to the door to see who it was. He was the only one permitted to use the stairs coming and going from the secret room to the outside, as well as Leonard, so the door to the library pounded another time before he was able to reach it.

“Boss!” Axel poked his blond head into the room, clearly out of breath and red faced. “Come quick.”

“Why?”

“It’s Leo. He’s returned from overseas.”

Leonard was on his feet in an instant. Barry made his way to follow him, pulling on his shoes just in case the floor was cold. Axel led them out of the library to the front of the mansion, cutting though the hall of portraits as a shortcut.

Axel Walker was one of the other nobles in the manor, a high society aristocratic that Leonard had taken under his wing after the boy’s father, James Jesse, had begun to terrorize the London streets with his own mob.

Barry had met the rogue mobster a few times in passing, but today had been the last time, right before he had plunged his hand into Jesse’s chest and brought Leonard his heart like his master had requested.

Axel must have known because he gave Barry a sympathetic smile when he fell into step beside him. The boy was not much older than Barry, but Axel certainly could be childish when he wanted to be, especially in his clothing choices. Today he wore a rainbow of colors, two coats, one in canary yellow and the other a deep blue, and two different shoes on each foot.

“How did he go out?” Axel asked. “Was it quick and painless like the boss promised?”

Barry shuddered, doing his best to lock the memory up in a box, like Leonard had taught him. He tried to think of how how many steps he had left to get to the door.

“It was. I’m sorry it had to go down that way.”

“He wasn’t a very nice man, or a very good father for that matter.” Axel scrunched his nose when he looked at Barry in the eyes. “We’re still friends though. Right?”

Barry smiled at the question. “Of course! Nothing would change that.”

They moved down the manor in comfortable silence. Leonard was already out the front door when Barry caught up to him. The mansion was huge, but there was only one main entrance constantly surrounded by guards and dogs patrolling the area. The large glass panels kept people from looking inside the mansion, but Barry could still make out a carriage rolling up to the walkway.

“Big brother,” Leo exclaimed when he stepped out of his carriage. His smile was already becoming infectious. “Lovely day isn’t it?”

Leonard descended the steps at his leisure. He didn’t need to yell to be heard. “It’ll be lovelier when you tell me what you found.”

Barry followed him, going slower to keep with his languid pace. Leo met them halfway, just where the white roses growing on the bushes stopped at the stairs.

Leo was a carbon copy of his older brother Leonard. It sometimes surprised Barry just how similar they were, not only in their mannerisms but also their presentations. There were cues he had learned over the past year to differentiate them entirely, like how Leonard had more grey to his hair and more creases on his forehead, while Leo had wrinkles when he smiled too much. There were also the subtle ways Leonard watched people, observed them, while Leo couldn’t care less what evils others committed as long as they weren’t geared towards him or his family.

Leonard held the weight of the world, of his empire, on his shoulders. Leo didn’t.

Barry waved. “Hey, Leo. How was it?”

Leo reached into his side bag to bring out a package wrapped in canvas. He handed it to Barry, open arms encircling him in a hug. “Exquisite! Your friend Ms. Kara Danvers sends this to you, Barry. Be sure not to drop it, she said it’s very fragile.”

Barry held the package tightly as Leonard drew him aside to talk to his brother.

“What did you find? Any news?”

Leo shook his head, his expression becoming melancholy like a cloud had descended over his head. “Not yet. No one has seen or heard of the killer’s antics.”

Leonard’s stare hardened. “And what of Mr. Ramon?”

“Nothing as of late. He is still missing in action.”

Barry’s light hearted smile fell when he heard the news.

“Nothing?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Leo whispered. “I’m sorry, Barry. I know he was your most trusted friend, but we have to assume the worst.”

Barry nodded, even as the brothers moved inside to go talk elsewhere. Suddenly Mick was with them, Leonard’s right hand man besides Leo, and the door to the study was shut, leaving Barry standing outside with Axel.

“Do you want to...” Axel motioned with his hands back inside to the cooler air.

Barry didn’t say anything and Axel took that as a sign to leave, once again closing the front door behind him with a swish of his double jacket.

The sun was hot and shining brightly, but Barry didn’t want to be inside. He didn’t want to be outside. He didn’t want to be anywhere.

Kara’s package was still clutched in his hand, and he tore the wrapping to shreds to have something to do. If he couldn’t tear apart the person that had took Cisco from him, at least he could rip the wrapping until it was destroyed.

Cisco Ramon had been his best friend, the only other metahuman allowed to use his powers in the manor without watch. They could all use their powers, but some were more destructive than others, and Cisco didn’t use his for evil. His mistress had been his wife, Lisa, and they had been expecting their first child together in the fall.

Barry could still remember Cisco’s laugh, his smile, his goofy grin when he had said something stupid to piss off Mick or Leonard or anyone else. All the games they had played when their masters had been out doing business, and that one time they had been ransomed together were all the memories he had. Memories and tears.

Kara’s package was a signed copy of her new record album, a huge vinyl Barry could put into the recorder in his room. Her voice was like an angel, a hot commodity in Paris where her club was stationed, but Kara never forgot about Barry and they would write to each other often and see each other as much as they could.

It had been almost 5 months since Barry had last seen Kara, one of the other metahumans he had first met when Leonard had bought him. Besides Cisco, Kara had been his other rock, the strongest one in fact given that she could lift anything like it was a feather.

There was a note attached to the vinyl when he flipped it around to glide his fingers across the smooth black surface.

It read: _I thought you’d want to have this in your troubled time._

_I’ll dedicate a song to you in my next show._

It was a picture of Barry and Cisco at the first show they had met Kara when she had toured London. Their smiling faces were smushed together in a group hug. Even in black and white Kara’s sequined dress flickered like it was actually sparkling.

Barry dropped the photo on the floor when the tears started to fall from his eyes.

XXXXX

Leonard sat in his favorite chair while Leo continued to explain what he had seen in France. The territory belonged to Bruce Wayne, one of Leonard’s most trusted diplomats and a mob boss in his own right, ordering his “bat-family” around like pawns in a well executed chess game. They were called “bats” instead of metahumans for a reason: no one knew what their powers were or if they even had powers, they just knew if you were caught breaking the law, you’d be dead within the hour, strung up upside down like a bat.

While Bruce had a straight no killing policy, there could be accidents, especially when dealing with the “bats” flying around in the night. Leo recounted a time where he had been walking out of a local bar in the middle of the night and had seen a man strung up in a tree, his feet anchored to a branch as he screamed.

“The police came shortly after,” he said wildly. “It was very strenuous work getting him down, but they did it. The Commissioner over there has a very effective team.”

“Yes, I’m sure he does,” Leonard drawled. “Much better than ours. Cut to the chase, Leo. What of the metahuman deaths?”

“That’s just it. Bruce doesn’t know anything about metahumans being targeted in France, especially Paris. All the deaths have been accounted for and are regular murders or robberies gone wrong. No one seems to think it’s a threat besides in London.”

Leonard growled and bit the inside of his cheek to subdue his anger. He saw Mick from the corner of his eye, flicking his lighter on and off. It was a nervous tick he hadn’t yet cracked, but as long as his friend didn’t burn anything important Leonard didn’t care how much fire needed to be in Mick’s proximity if it calmed him down.

“What about Sue Dibney?” Leo asked.

Mick made a noise, but it was Leonard who answered while he drew his hands together. “What about her?”

“She might know something. She frequents Amunet’s haunts. Ever think that conniving witch is the one behind all this?”

“And why would _Amunet_ kill metahumans of all people?”

Leo shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe she got tired of the business.”

“Trust me when I tell you, she hasn’t.” Leonard slouched in his chair, drawing one leg to cross over the other in an odd angle. His father had hated the posture and now he did it whenever he could. While it would one day break his back, Leonard reveled in the fact that somewhere his dear old dad was scream at him from the depths of hell.

“And besides,” he continued. “Sue may work for the police, but at least she has class. Amunet is the bitch who tortured Barry when he was in her clutches. If anything I hope this metahuman killer makes a slow death of her.”

Mick belly laughed from his corner, but Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, looking squeamish.

“How can you say that?” He said. “She got you Barry. She got me Ray—“

“She tortured them both!” Leonard snarled. He was halfway out of his seat before he composed himself. “How would you like it if Ray didn’t sleep at night because of the torture he endured? The _nightmares_.”

Leo’s gaze turned hard. “Don’t assume you know everything, Leonard. He already doesn’t sleep with that killer on the loose. 5 more metahumans were killed. FIVE. What of their families? Their friends?”

“I’m trying my hardest. I don’t see you volunteering to go toe to toe with this bastard.”

They stared at each other in silence. Mick was the one who decided to clear his throat and draw both pairs of eyes to land on him like hawks scoping out their prey.

“If speedy and glow worm over there have nightmares then it’s your jobs ta fix it. Don’t be pussies and get off your asses to do something ‘bout it.”

Leonard shot his friend his best death glare. “Can if we could, Mick. Catching this guy is on my to-do list. Killing him, well, let’s just say I’ll torture him nice and slow so he gets the point.”

Leo sighed. “Lenny, you know Lisa wouldn’t wan—“

“ _Don’t_ say that name!”

If it was been anyone else they would’ve already had a bullet through their skull, but this was different. This was _Leo_ in his purest form. Righteous Leo who always saw the good in every situation, even when the world was crumbling and they had lost the person they both loved the most.

“Don’t say that name,” Leonard repeated in a near whisper.

He didn’t. In fact the rest of the conversation was short and to the point. Mick was the only one who actively wanted to participate and even gave his insight. Before long Leo yawned and rubbed his face.

“Am I boring you, brother?” Leonard asked with a smirk.

It got him a drowsy chuckle. “No, just a little sleep deprived from the trip. We can’t all be having sex every night to calm ourselves.”

Leonard glowered while Mick laughed his ass off and hit his shoulder. Leo laughed too, smiling that telling smile of his when gossip was forming inside his head.

“Change of topic. What’s going on with you and Mr. Allen?”

“Aren’t slaves supposed to serve their masters?” Leonard said curtly. Leo still gave him a cheeky wink.

“Sure they are, but a little birdie told me you’ve been getting rather cozy with Barry, intimately and emotionally.”

“So what?” Leonard balked.

“It’s been nearly two years. When are you going to make things, how you say, official?”

“Mind your own damn business. I care about Barry same as you care about Ray.”

“Ah yes, but if you really cared like I do, you would’ve put a ring on it a long time ago.”

Leo wagged his fingers on the back of his right hand as if showcasing his nonexistent wedding band. If Leonard had been drinking anything he would’ve done a spit take.

“I don’t believe in marriage,” he said curtly, devoting his eyes to land on the wall. “We’re mafiosos, brother. I don’t see you being able to marry anyone except for territory.”

“Oh, but I am,” Leo said, producing a small black box from the inside of his jacket. Even though he did not open it, even a fool could tell what it was. “I bought it in France. I’ll be asking Ray tonight when I go home to see him.”

“Just peachy, take yourself out of the equation and leave me in it. Make sure you don’t put quail as the main entrée, it’ll break the bank.”

Leo put away the box and got to his feet, straightening out his suit as he went. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. I was hoping for a double wedding when I came back. Pity it’s not happening.”

“I’m sure Barry doesn’t want to marry me anyway,” Leonard huffed. “I’m a mob boss. I kill people. I make him kill people for me.”

Leo shook his head as he headed for the door. “You know, big brother, you really can be dense sometimes.”

Leonard was about to throw his shoe at him, but the door closed swiftly and the shoe ricocheted off the wood to land back at his feet. He could only huff in frustration.

“Something you wanna tell me, boss?” Mick asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Shut up, Mick.”


End file.
